lifesimmerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sims 3 Generations LP (Season 2)
Let's Play The Sims 3: Generations (Season 2) is Lifesimmer extension of The Sims 3 Generations LP Season 1. It started on June 25, 2014, one year and ten days after the first part of the season one. The second season brings back Penelope, Justine and Joseph's daughter, Zane, her husband and Kendra, their daughter as unique Sims. Lifesimmer confirmed via twitter that Season 2 will consist of 50 parts. Synopsis Pre-Start Penelope was born as second child of Justine and Joseph. After she grew up with her family, she meet Zane. Soon the get married and had ther first child Kendra. Penelope moves out of her parent's home, and start her own life with Zane and Kendra. Post-Start Penelope, Zane and Kendra are living in one of the apartments in Lucky Palms. Due to the fact that they were unemployed, Zane joins Law Enforcement career, whilst Penelope joins Daycare profession. Eventually after getting the fertility treatment, Zane and Penelope try for another baby. In part 4 Justine dies right before Kendra's birthday into a child, while Joseph dies the day after. In part 5, Penelope gives birth to twins, Lindy and Isaac Santiago, who age up into toddlers in part 7. In the next part the family moves to a new home built by Lifesimmer. Kendra ages up into a teenager in part 9. In part 11, the family adopts a kitten named Tinkerbell. Lindy and Isaac age up into children in part 13. Due to the twins' birthday, Zane and Penelope try for another baby. In the next part it is revealed that Jai and Tori had a baby named Karie Dunbar, who appeared in Penelope's daycare. The family goes camping, as Tinkerbell ages up into an adult cat. In part 16 Penelope gives birth to a baby boy named Aiden. All the family members with the exception of Zane aged up off screen in episode 18. Episodes/Parts Season 2 of Generations LP has 50 episodes. List of Sims 'Main' *Penelope Santiago *Zane Santiago *Kendra Santiago *Isaac Santiago *Lindy Santiago * Aiden Santiago * Tanner Santiago *Andrea Tanner Recurring *Justine Fenderson *Joseph Fenderson *Luna Fenderson *Snuggles Fenderson *Ava Fenderson *Jai Fenderson *Tori Fenderson *Karie Dunbar *Jamie Tanner List of Pets *Tinkerbell Santiago Trivia *Jai and Tori didn't appear on family tree in the first episode. That's probably due to the fact that they weren't uploaded on The Exchange, because Lifesimmer said that she get all the Sims from season one from it. *As it is seen on the family tree, Luna and Ava are defined as Penelope's step-sisters. However, they are really her full sisters. *When they moved out in season one, Penelope, Zane and Kendra lived in one of pre-made houses in Lucky Palms, but in season two, Lifesimmer moved them into apartment. * In Part 4, Justine Fenderson dies at Kendra's birthday party, and Joseph Fenderson dies while hanging out with Penelope. * Lifesimmer tweeted that Jai and Tori will return for Part 11. Source * During Part 42, Lifesimmer confirmed Season 3 and in part 44 she said season 3 may not take place in Lucky Palms. G2s2-fa.png|First appearance of unique Sims, Penelope, Zane and Kendra House.JPG|The Santiago's New House Family Tree.png|The Santiago-Fenderson Family Tree NewGenerationsThumb.jpg Category:The Sims 3 Category:The Sims 3 Let's Plays Category:Featured Articles